Trying to move on without you rewrite
by midgely98
Summary: When Claire walks in on Shane cheating she gets her heart broken. She moves a way for a while and when she comes back she has changed and she has some news. Will Shane and Claire be able to get back together? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's been a while since I wrote a fanfic (or updated one) and I am so sorry for abandoning this story but I really didn't like how I wrote it so I decided to do a rewrite so here it is. Hopefully it is better than the original. The plot line is all the same. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville Vampires **

**Trying To Move On Without You**

**Chapter 1**

**Claire's POV**

I stepped through the portal into the Glass House.

"Bye Myrnin" I said, before the portal snapped close behind me.

"Hey guys, I'm home," I shouted.

Upstairs I heard a bang and then a giggle closely followed by grunt. I was certain Michael and Eve were going out to dinner, must have cancelled their plans, if you know what I mean.

I put my keys and backpack down when I heard another bang. I went upstairs when I heard giggling, that sure didn't sound like Eve. I sure hope that Michael wasn't cheating. I then shook my head getting rid of that thought. Michael wouldn't do something like that. I walked into my room and right there, on my bed having sex where, Shane and Casey. How could they?

"What the fuck is going on in here?" I fumed.

Shane and Casey both jumped up startled.

"Claire, its not what it looks like, I swear" Shane moved closer to me with his arms extended.

I snapped and punched him in the face.

"You bastard, you had sex with one of my bestfriends and then you try and tell me its not what it looks like" I screamed in his face.

Casey stood there in her bra and pants, crying.

"Claire" Casey whispered.

"No Casey, No, you just had sex with my boyfriend in my room, might I add, why don't you just get dressed and fuck off home" I snapped.

She got dressed and rushed past me. Downstairs I heard the front door open and then slam close.

"Claire, I'm sorry," Shane cried.

"No, Shane, your not" I whispered, not looking at him.

I backed up and then I turned and ran downstairs. I grabbed the house phone and with shaky hands I rang my big brother Ryan.

"Hey, lil sis, what do you want?" Ryan asked cheerfully.

"Ryan, will you come get me from the Glass House now, please" My strong voice wavered and that scared me.

"Yes, I am in my car, coming now" Ryan rushed out and hung up.

The front door opened and Michael and Eve walked in.

"If your still alive shout 'holla'" Eve shouted.

Michael came in the living room first closely followed by Eve.

"Hey, Claire Bear" He greeted me.

"Michael, I'm sorry, I can't stay here no more, Ryan's coming to pick me up, now" I told him.

"Claire, what's happened?" Michael asked concerned, when he noticed I wasn't messing around.

"I … I" My voice broke and I burst out crying.

Eve rushed up to me and hugged me close.

"Shh … Claire Bear, we'll sort his out" Eve reassured me, well tried to, even though she didn't know what happened.

**Ryan's POV**

I knocked on the Glass House door, hoping someone would hurry up. Michael came to the door and answered it.

"Hey Ryan, can I talk to you for a sec?" Michael asked.

"Um … yeah" I replied.

"Well me and Eve have only just got home and well … Claire is crying her eyes out and Shane has hidden himself in his room, and well I was wondering do you know what's happened?'' He asked.

"No" I said confused.

I ran into living room to see my little Claire sat crying. I rushed up to her and knelt beside her.

"Claire, what happened tell me, please" I begged.

She looked up at me with her tear-streaked face and then out of nowhere she jumped up and wrapped her skinny arms around my neck.

"I … I can't" She sobbed.

"You can't what?" I asked.

"Sh … Shane, he … he cheated on me with Ca … Casey" She cried out.

I seen red, that fucker cheated on Claire with Casey. I unwrapped Claire's arms from around my neck and stood up. I had always been faster than Claire had and I hope she wouldn't follow me. I ran upstairs as fast as I could.

Michael did say that he had hidden himself in his room. The only thing is, is that I don't know which room is his. I barged through the first door I came to, in this room was a big king-sized bed and a mahogany desk and on the floor was a pair of blue jeans, this must be Michael's room.

I moved along to the next door and once again I barged in. Wow, that's a lot of black. There's a black bed, black desk, black walls and even black carpet. I'm guessing this must be Goth girl's bedroom, what's her name? Eva? Eve? Yes, that's it, Eve. It's Eve's room.

I came along to the next room and again barged in. This room was nice and tidy except the bed sheets were all crumpled up and messy. I guess this is Claire's room, which only left one room and that must be Shane's.

I opened the door slowly and popped my head around the door to see Shane laid on his bed with his head buried in his pillows. I walked in and closed the door behind me. His head shot up.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked, sounding pissed off.

"I think you know why I am in here" I stated.

"Look, it never meant anything" He held his hands up, like he was surrendering.

"You dick head" I boomed "Do you know what you have done? My little sister is downstairs crying her eyes out because some dick like you broke her heart. She thought you loved her. Every time she rang me she always told me how much she loved you and then you go and sleep with one of her bestfriends. What kind of boyfriend does that? You hurt her, you know and guess what?"

"W … what?" He stuttered.

"I am going to hurt you so badly that you will never recover" I threatened him.

He got up off the bed and he backed away from me.

"No, please, it never meant anything, I promise, I still love Claire" He said.

I lunged forward and punched him in the face.

"You ever come near her or me for that matter I am so going to kill you" I shouted.

I knocked him around a bit by that I mean I beat the shit out of him. He hurt my little sister and he had to pay. That was until Michael came in and dragged me off of him and down the stairs.

**Michael's POV**

"Ryan, Claire needs you, snap out of it" I told him.

He then looked me in the face.

"Sorry" He apologised.

"No need, right I will take you and Claire to yours, Eve will go and pack Claire's things and then we will head off but first wipe the blood off you" I muttered.

He looked down at himself and then nodded.

"Thanks" He whispered.

I just nodded and walked into the living room to see how Claire was.

**Claire's POV**

I just sat there staring into space. The picture of Shane and Casey were replaying in my head.

"Claire Bear, you okay?" Michael's soft voice asked pulling me back to reality.

I just nodded slightly. I really didn't feel like moving much.

"Michael can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yes, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, I was just wondering, why did Shane cheat on me? Is it because I'm not pretty enough? Or because I'm not his type?" I asked him.

I looked up at him but he was staring at his hands. I sighed knowing that it was a stupid question.

"I … I don't know Claire, I'm sorry" He whispered.

"Claire, I'm sorry," somebody said behind me.

I snapped my head up to see Shane stood there. His nose was bleeding and his lip was cut open.

"Then why? Why did you cheat on me?" I asked in a whisper.

"It never meant anything, I swear" He told me.

"You never answered my question Shane, Why?" I asked again.

"I don't know, Casey came round and I … I don't know what happened one minuet we were talking the next we where upstairs with you barging in on us" He told me.

Beside me Michael growled, I glanced at him and he stopped and shot me an apologetic look. I stood up and walked over to Shane.

"I will never be able to forgive you Shane" I told him.

I walked into the kitchen and Ryan was leant against the counter.

"Hey, Claire, you okay?" Ryan asked half-heartedly.

"Yes, I just want to get out of this place, I never want to see him again" I said.

He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, where I just crumbled and broke down crying.

**I changed bits of it to sound better and so that it was easier to read. Hope you liked it and don't forget to Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville Vampires**

**Chapter 2**

_He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, where I just crumbled and broke down crying._

Claire's POV

"Eve, hurry up with the packing we need to get moving, it's nearly dark" Ryan shouted, up the stairs.

"Two seconds, nearly done, Michael, come here a min, I need your help" Eve shouted.

Michael sighed, then ran upstairs with vampire speed. Ryan and me sat in silence. Normally Ryan and me are crazy and loud but it felt like all the craziness and loudness had just been sucked out of me.

Michael came down with two suitcases and behind him Eve came down with another two. I never knew I had that much stuff.

"Bye Eve" I said.

She dropped my suitcases on the floor, ran up to me and grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back slightly.

"Eve, I need to breath" I choked out.

"Oops, sorry Claire Bear" Eve apologised.

I giggled and Eve smiled. I turned to Michael.

"I'm ready," I said.

Michael nodded and we walked out of the house.

Shane's POV

I sat in my room listening to what was happening downstairs. I heard the front door open.

"Bye Eve" Claire said.

The front door closed and I walked out of my room and stood face to face with Eve.

"You bastard because of you Claire has left" She screamed.

"Eve, look, it didn't mean anything" I told her.

She stepped forward and banged her fists against my chest. I just stood there and let her get all her anger out.

"I hate you," She shouted. "You stupid asshole"

She called me all the names under the sun, then Michael came in and got her off of me. Without saying a word he walked away.

Claire's POV

Michael dropped Ryan and me to Ryan's house. I was sat in my room, that I have when I sometimes sleepover.

"Claire, dinner" Ryan shouted up.

"Okay, be there now" I shouted back.

I stood up and I wiped the tears from my eyes. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey, sorry we never had anything in except for chilli" Ryan told me.

"Okay" I whispered.

Chilli reminded me so much of Shane, chilli was all he could make. I sat opposite Ryan, on the big dinner table.

_Flashback_

_"Shane" I whined. _

_"What's wrong?" He asked. _

_"Can't you make anything else bar chilli?" I asked him. _

_"Um … no, not really" He said. _

_I laughed, soon we would all look like chilli. _

_"Don't you like my cooking?" He asked. _

"No" I lied.

_I gave him a cheeky grin and burst out laughing. _

_"Claire Danvers, you will wish you never said that" Shane laughed._

_He chased me around the house a few times. When I slowed down he grabbed me and started to tickle me. _

_"Stop, stop, I surrender" I gasped out between giggles. _

_He laughed and kissed me._

_End of flashback_

That was a really happy time but sadly it'll never be like that again. I had silent tears running down my cheeks and my food was forgot about.

"Claire? Ryan asked.

He got out of his seat and he walked around the table to me.

"Come on, you should rest" he murmured.

He picked me up and took me upstairs. He put down gently on my bed and tucked me in.

"Rest" he whispered.

He turned around and walked out the room. I snuggled, into the bed and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would overtake me.

Ryan's POV

Once I put Claire to bed, I went downstairs and got myself a beer. God what a day it's been.

About half an hour later, I heard shouting from upstairs. I jumped up and ran up the stairs, two at a time. I rushed into Claire's room. When I opened the door, she was thrashing around in her bed.

"You bastard, you hurt me" She screamed. "I thought you loved me, well obviously not because you just went and had to go have sex with one of my bestfriends, I hate you."

I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders holding her still on the bed.

"Claire, Claire, listen to me, you are in my house, wake up" I rushed out.

She stopped thrashing around and she opened her eyes and looked at me. She grabbed me in a hug and started to sob quietly.

"Claire" I whispered.

"Shh, it'll be fine, I promise he wont come here" I promised her.

"Ryan, I want to talk to Shane" She told me

"Claire, are you sure your awake?" I asked.

I shook her gently and she giggled.

"Yes I am awake, I just want to know why he cheated on me, properly, just so that I can get over him easily" She told me.

"Okay, you can go tomorrow, it's dark outside" I said.

She just nodded. I picked her up and spun her round. I wanted her to atleast smile once.

"Put me down" She demanded.

I put her back down on the bed and started to tickle her.

"Stop, stop, please" She giggled.

I stopped tickling her and we both sat there talking until we both fell asleep.

Michael's POV

"Eve, do you think Claire will be able to move on, you know, with what Shane done to her?" I only asked her because, well she was a girl.

"I don't know" She whispered.

We were laid snuggled up on the couch. I kissed her forehead gently and she sat up slightly and kissed me. It was deep and slow. The phone ringing interrupted us.

"Leave it" Eve mumbled.

"I cant," I said, getting up.

I walked over to the phone and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Michael here, what can I help you with?" I said in my business voice.

No one answered.

"Hello" I said.

Nothing.

"Right I am hanging up," I said annoyed.

"No you wont, I want to speak to Shane" Demanded the person I absolutely hate.

"What do you want Frank?" I snarled.

We all knew that Frank was the new Ada and well I hate that Frank knows everything that goes on.

"Like I just said I want to speak to Shane" He once again demanded.

I rolled my eyes and I hung up the phone, I really couldn't be doing with Shane shouting at this time of night.

Claire's POV

I woke up and noticed that someone was next to me. I peeked over and noticed that Ryan was next to me. I slowly got up out of bed and walked around so I was next to Ryan.

"Ryan, help the house is on fire, help" I screamed.

He shot up out of bed.

"Where?" He shouted worried.

I burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Claire" he glared at me. "I am so going to kill you"

I ran out the room and down the stairs, he chased me. I got back upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom.

"Ha ha, the best one always wins" I laughed.

I could hear his booming laughter from downstairs. I opened the door and popped my head around and he wasn't there.

"Hey, I thought you were going to see Shane today" Ryan reminded me, seriously.

"I am" I replied, walking downstairs.

He walked out the kitchen and he was smirking. Oh no. I legged it back up the stairs but he caught up with me. He picked me up and ran into my room and threw me on the bed.

"Idiot" I shouted.

"Get dressed, we are going to the Glass House" He smiled.

"Okay" I replied.

When I was ready Ryan and me got in to his car and made our way to the Glass House. I am quite nervous but I just want to know why he cheated on me.

"Here" Ryan confirmed.

We got out the car and walked up the path.

**Review please, they always make me happy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville Vampires **

**Chapter 3**

_When I was ready Ryan and me got in to his car and made our way to the Glass House. I am quite nervous but I just want to know why he cheated on me._

_"Here" Ryan confirmed._

_We got out the car and walked up the path._

Claire's POV

I knocked on the door three times hoping someone was up.

"What do you want?" Eve moaned.

"Is that any way to greet your best friend?" I joked.

"Claire Bear" She squealed.

She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course you can, you still like live here" She told me.

I sighed, me, Eve and Ryan walked in. Michael then walked out of the living room

"Hey, Claire, you okay?" He asked half-heartedly.

"Yes, I'll be fine" I looked down.

"So, what brings you here?" Michael asked curiously.

"I wanted to speak to Shane" I told them.

"He's in his room" Eve told me.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Ryan asked worried.

"I'll call you up if something does happen" I told him looking him in the face. "Promise me" Ryan said.

"Promise" I promised.

I walked up the stairs and stood outside Shane's door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Shane, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

No answer.

"Shane?" I asked, I opened the door and he wasn't there.

I knew where he was there was only one more place he normally would go. I moved the picture to the side and pressed in the button. The door slid open. I walked up the stairs and there sat on the couch was Shane. When he heard me his head shot up.

"Claire" He said, as if he couldn't really believe it was me.

"Shane, we need to talk" I stated.

"What about?" he asked me stupidly.

"Don't give me any bullshit Shane" I snapped. "I want to know why you cheated on me?"

He looked at me and then looked down at the ground.

"Claire, I ... I don't know what happened one minuet Casey was at the door and then the next thing I knew Ryan was kicking my ass. Look I'm sorry" He told me.

The door had closed at the bottom of the stairs so nobody could hear us.

"I thought you loved me," I shouted.

"Claire, I still love you" he snapped.

My heart sunk at the four words, 'I still love you'.

"Claire, I deeply regret what I did to you and I shouldn't of cheated on you with Casey, I don't know what came over me" he sighed.

When he mentioned that I went back to glaring at him.

"Why though Shane? Why didn't you try and stop it?" I whispered.

"I … I … I don't know why" Once again he looked at the floor.

"One question" He said kind of smugly.

"Why are you so angry at me and not as angry at Casey?" He asked.

I didn't really know the answer to that question.

"Because, you were my boyfriend and she was my friend and if you loved me, how much you were trying to make out you would of tried and stopped it" I told him.

That sounded okay. I just hope he will take it.

"Claire, I'm sorry" He whispered.

The door at the bottom of the stairs opened.

"Sorry" He repeated.

I walked down the stairs and turned round when I got to the bottom. He had his head in his hands.

I turned back around and walked down stairs where Ryan, Eve and Michael were all sat talking. Michael noticed me first well he would with his vampire hearing. Eve and Ryan followed his gaze and spotted me.

"How did it go Claire Bear?" Eve asked.

"Well, I now know one thing, Shane Collins, is a cheating dick head" I answered her.

I walked down the rest of the stairs and then I walked up to Michael.

"Watch Ryan, I am going to use the portal to see Amelie, I need to get out of this town" I whispered so only Michael could hear me.

He nodded and smiled a little at me.

"Eve, Ryan, I think Shane is coming down I think we should go in to the kitchen for a bit" Michael lied.

"Okay" They both said.

Ryan squeezed my hand and then walked in to the kitchen. Eve gave me a hug and then followed Ryan.

"Good luck" Michael nodded and then he left.

I ran up to the wall, closed my eyes and pictured Amelie's office. I felt the portal pull itself together and then form in front of me. I opened my eyes and stepped through. The portal snapped close behind me.

"Claire, what has brought you to my office?" She asked.

I walked up to one of the big leather chairs and sat down. I let the story flood out.

"I see, so you want to leave Morganville" She stated.

"Yes please" I whispered.

"Okay, Claire, tomorrow morning, at lets say 10:00 meet me at the borders" She told me.

"What about Ryan?" I blurted.

"He can go with you" She nodded.

"Thank you" I thanked her.

Amelie opened a portal for me, I stepped through and turned around to look at her.

"Thank you, Amelie" I said once again.

"No need, now go get ready" She told me before the portal snapped close.

Michael walked out the living room.

"How did it go? Can you leave?" He asked.

I nodded at him smiling.

"And Ryan" I said.

We walked into the living room and Eve and Ryan were sat on the sofa glaring at me.

"Where did you go?" Eve asked.

She stood up and pointed a finger at me. I laughed. Which only got me a harder glare.

"Okay, okay, I went to go see Amelie, Ryan and me are leaving Morganville, for how long I don't know, she said that we have to meet her at the borders at 10:00 tomorrow morning" I confessed.

"Oh my god, Claire, you get to leave" Eve squealed

Eve started to do her little happy dance. Ryan came up to me and hugged me.

"You scared me then, for a moment," He said.

_The next da__y_

Claire's POV

At 8:00 I woke up and went down stairs to make breakfast. Last night Ryan and me packed most of our stuff. I think we packed enough to last us for about a year. I put some toast in the toaster and made my way upstairs to wake up Ryan.

I walked up to his door. I slowly opened it. He was fast asleep. I opened the door to how far it would go and took two steps back.

I ran forward and jumped on to his bed, which caused him to jump up, out of bed. When he seen that I was laid on his bed he started to grumble.

"Morning" I said loudly.

"Claire, can you like, wake me up a nicer way then scaring the life out of me, oh and be more quieter" He moaned.

I laughed and got up.

"Look who's all grumpy this morning, and to think I have to travel with you all day, you best brighten up" I smiled.

He had a smug smile on his lips. Oh no not again. I ran for my life and he chased me.

"Every time you wake me up like that or something like that I am gonna tickle the life out of you" He shouted.

Me being all clumsy, tripped over my foot. I landed on my hands. He seen me and ran over to me and like he said he tickled me. "

Stop, please, Stop" I begged, laughing.

He laughed and helped me up. We both went into the kitchen and my toast was done. I grabbed my toast, buttered it and sat down.

"Give me some" Ryan said.

He held his hand out to me. I picked up a slice of toast went to put it in his hand but then pulled back and took a bite out of it.

"Claire" He pouted.

He went into the fridge and pulled out the milk. He took the lid off and started to drink out of the bottle.

"Ryan" I exclaimed.

He looked at me, smiled and carried to drink the milk. I shook my head at him and then I went up stairs to get dressed. I got ready and packed some more important things like my toothbrush, hairbrush and pyjamas. When I was done I took my bags downstairs with help from Ryan. We were both dressed and ready and it was only 9:00. We decided that we would set off at 9:30.

"Ryan, because we have still got half an hour can we go to the Glass House?" I asked.

"Okay, why?" He asked me frowning.

"I wanted to say goodbye to Eve and Michael before we go" I told him.

We got in the car and made our way to the Glass House.

Eve's POV

I woke up with a banging headache so I went down stairs and had some paracetamol. About an hour later, I heard a knock on the door. I trudged to the door and answered it. Stood there were Claire and Ryan, which made me brighten up a bit.

"Claire" I squealed my headache forgot about.

We sat in the front room talking for a while.

"Is Michael here?" Claire asked.

"Yes, he's in bed, I'll get him now" I smiled.

I got up and stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Michael, get your bloodsucking ass down here now before I kill you" I screamed up the stairs.

I went and sat back down by Claire and winked at her.

"Eve, what's wrong?" Michael said panicking.

Claire and me burst out laughing and I think Ryan chuckled a little, I'm not sure.

"Hey, Michael, Ryan and me thought we would drop in before we left" Claire told him.

He nodded. He came and sat down in his chair.

Shane's POV

"Michael, get your bloodsucking ass down here now before I kill you" Eve screamed up the stairs.

I got up out of bed and went to go see what was happening. Down stairs I could hear Claire say. "Hey, Michael, Ryan and me thought we would drop in before we left"

What did she mean before they leave? I walked down stairs pretending that I never knew Claire was here.

"Goth girl, mind not screaming up the stairs" I snapped.

"Why? Did I wake you Collins?" She smirked.

"Yes, now tone it down a little" I laughed.

I looked around the room and I met Claire's eyes. She looked down.

"Hey" I said.

"Fuck off Collins no one wants you here," Ryan said calmly.

"Ryan, don't worry its fine we best be going anyway" Claire said.

He looked up to the clock.

"Oh, shit, I never knew, well sorry but we have to be going" Ryan rushed.

"Bye Claire Bear, Bye Ryan" Eve whispered, she had tears in her eyes.

"Bye Eve, Bye Michael" Claire sniffled, she had tears running down her cheeks.

She hugged Eve and then Michael. She looked at me.

"Bye Shane" She said and then walked out.

Me, Eve and Michael walked to the front door where Claire and Ryan were getting in to Ryan's car. The engine rung loud and clear and then they sped off into the distance. Eve burst out in tears and Michael wrapped his arms around her.

Ryan's POV

Claire started to cry really heavily when we set off and I was getting worried.

"Hey, Claire, you okay?" I asked her concerned.

Stupid question I know, its just wanted to hear what she would said.

"Yeah, I just want to clear my head, sorry" she cried.

"Hey, no need to be sorry, we all need to clear our once and a while" I told her.

She nodded.

We drove in silence until we got to the borders at 9:55.

"So, do we sit in the car and wait or do we get out and wait?" I asked Claire.

"I would say get out and wait" She smirked.

We got out the car, I walked around the car so I was by Claire and then we waited. Two minuets later Amelie turned up.

"Claire, here are your passes" Amelie said.

She passed them over and Claire took them out of her hand.

"How long can we go for?" Claire asked.

"A month" Amelie looked at her.

Claire nodded.

"I will allow for only you two to keep your memories" She told us, we both nodded.

"Wait where are we going to go?" I asked.

"Anywhere you want, oh here" Amelie smiled.

Amelie motioned to one of her guards, he came up to me and handed me 10,000 dollars. Wow.

"That should be enough" Amelie said.

"Thank you" I thanked her.

"No need" She smiled.

"Well you best be off then" Amelie smiled.

Claire hugged her and caught her by surprise. Amelie patted her back gently.

"Thank you" Claire said walking over to the car.

We got in and drove down the dusty road out of Morganville.

**Okay so this chapter was ridiculously long! It was 8 pages on word! Anyway, I hope you like it please Review.**


End file.
